Jara Drabbles!
by FabinaxJara-SiBuNa
Summary: Random Drabbles about one of our favorite couples here on this amazing show! ALL JARA! With mentions of other couples on occasion. Remember: Read, Review, and send in some ideas for me!
1. Homework Troubles

**Hey guys! OK so this isn't my story in which I'll be using your characters, mainly because I still haven't gotten my final male character (so anyone who wants to enter one, check out my other story! But anyway, even when I DO receive all the characters, the story won't be posted for a while. **

**So I'm going to be writing this story for your reading needs! And your romance needs! Specifically, your JARA needs! Yay!**

**It's basically going to be a bunch of random drabbles about Jerome and Mara. Emphasis on random. Trust me. **

Drabble 1! Homework problems…

Jerome looked down at the math equations and sighed, running his hand through his hand through his hair. _What was the good of Algebra anyway? _He thought. Unfortunately, no one was home at the moment. Everyone was at some extracurricular club, or in detention (Alfie has Jerome to thank for that), even Trudy was out at the supermarket. Only Victor was home, but Jerome didn't even want to think about asking him for help.

Suddenly,I heard the front door open. Thinking it was Trudy; I called out, "Trudy! Could you make me a sandwich? I need brain food!"

But when Mara entered the room, I smirked. She frowned.

"You're not Trudy, I suppose, but I guess you could still make me a good sandwich." I said grinning at her. She sighed frustrated at sat down across from me, pulling out her Spanish II books.

"I'm not your maid, Jerome, and neither is Trudy. Make yourself a sandwich," She replied opening the books and clicking her pen, beginning to write down answers.

"Feisty, aren't we Mara?" I said cockily and even though her head was down I could practically see her rolling her eyes "Fine, fine. I'll get up and attempt making a sandwich. I'll probably burn the kitchen down in the process though…"

I waited for her to get up, say something, offer to make me the sandwich so I wouldn't burn the house down. But all she did was continue to write down those answers to her homework.

"Mara, please, work with me here. If you're not going to make me food the least you could do is help me." I said frustrated at that point. She lifted her head and smiled at me.

"Took you long enough," she said as she stuffed her Spanish books back in her bag and took out our Algebra books. She came and sat in the chair next to me.

"So, what don't you understand?" She asked finding the page. I gestured my hand to my blank notebook page.

"None of it." I replied. She sighed.

"But this is so easy! Come on I know you can do this!" She said and began explaining it to me. We had 50 questions to do for homework, she helped me with the first 36 before I finally had begun to understand it.

"So, if you have 3x+5+x^2+x+6 you'd get…" She said looking to me for the answer. I thought for a moment.

"x^2+4x+11?" I responded almost as if asking a question. She laughed and gave a little cheer.

"Yes! You finally got it!" She laughed. She went to put down her pencil on the paper, but couldn't get it off her hand, I smiled, her face became angry.

"Jerome! What did you do? Glue my pencil to my hand?" She asked me annoyed.

"No…I _industrial_ glued the pencil to your hand." Replied smirking. She let out a frustrated groan "Oh, don't fret about it Mara, I have the solution for it. But…"

"What do you want Jerome?" she asked me huffing angrily.

"Want to go out with me into town later? Catch a movie perhaps? I hear the one about the vampires is to die for!" I said, almost sarcastically.

"Are you…are you asking me out on a date?" She replied, anger forgotten. My head swarmed, I felt my face go pale.

"No, no! Not at all! You know, just friends and all, right? Besides, I was thinking of maybe going to that café 'round the corner after so we could discuss your new chores list anyways?" I replied quickly. The smile that had formed on her face before now had melted.

"So this is what I get for tutoring you, huh?" She asked.

"This wasn't tutoring, this was one friend helping another with homework," I replied.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure this was tutoring…" I was about to make a comeback when she stopped me "Look, in return for 'tutoring you' you'll get the pencil unstuck from my hand…and disable any pranks you had set for later…" Ah, she knew me all too well "and I'll go to the movie with you. But only as friends…and you have to pay."

She rushed out of the room before I could reject the offer and I sighed.

Well, she agreed to the movie at least.

At least I got one good thing out of struggling with homework.

**So you feelin' it? Bad first chapter, I know, ugh! They'll get better. So the next chapter's going to be completely different from this one. I mean, if you guys REALLY want me too, maybe sometime in the future I'll write the movie theatre drabble but I already have an idea for the next one ;)**

**Review!**


	2. Smile

**OK Jerome might be a LITTLE OOC in this chapter but whatever, hope you guys like it!**

Xx - Smile - xX

I stared and the curly dark haired girl that sat across the room. Her legs were propped up on the couch and she was absorbed in an extremely large book that lay in her hands. I rolled my eyes. She, of course, would be one to read on a Saturday. No school, no homework. And yet, this girl wants to read.

Most of the kids in the house would use a time like this to watch some daytime TV. No one was home other then Trudy, Victor, her and myself. It would be the perfect time to curl up on the couch and watch a nice movie or television show or something.

I took a long glance at her elegant facial features. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and her eyebrows were creased, as if trying to understand something. Her eyes sparkled as she read the book, completely absorbed in the words on the page. Her nose scrunched up as she read further on.

I looked at her lips finally. Pink and full…I wanted to capture them with my own and completely sweep her off her feet. But I couldn't do that.

I looked harder at her face, her features all looking confused. Probably something interesting happening in the book.

But, something was missing.

"Mara?" I asked from my spot at the table where I was currently documenting the last prank me and Alfie had successfully pulled. No one expected grape jam in the girl's pillowcases.

Mara looked up from her book, "Yes Jerome?"

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked and she looked at me wearily.

"This isn't going to be a prank or trick or something, is it?" She looked at me and asked somewhat worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, I was just wondering, could you, maybe…smile, for me?" I refused to let the heat that was burning in my cheeks show.

"Umm, why?" She questioned confused.

"Just, please, could you smile for me?" I tried not to beg. I'm Jerome Clarke; I'm not supposed to go weak in the knees trying to get a girl to smile for me. They should automatically want to do that on their own.

Slowly, the corners of her mouth lifted and she let out a shy smile, but her eyes were questioning. I, in return, just smiled back. She just continued smiling.

God, her smile was beauti-

_Wait!_

Pause, rewind, playback.

I am NOT supposed to have these thoughts! This is Mara we've been talking about here! Mara! The ice queen, of ice land!

Mara's smile dropped.

"Now, why are you asking me to smile?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I was watching you read and-" I have got to earn to watch my mouth.

"You were watching me read? Creepy much Jerome?" She asked almost laughing. I rolled my eyes and sneered.

"Oh shut up!" I replied "Anyways, your face looked all upset and dull and depressed so I wanted to see you smile I guess,"

"Well, if you'd ever think to pick up a book Jerome, you'd know it can cause several different kinds of emotions," She said sitting up, marking her book, and placing it on the table. I shrugged and waved my hand through the air as if trying to wipe something away.

"I don't need reading to see and feel emotions Mara," I replied and she shook her head.

"I didn't say that I just said-… Oh why does it matter anyway," She replied, "It's not like you care"

I masked my face with mock hurt "I care deeply!"

"Sure you do," She laughed and leaned back into the couch a little.

"So what were you reading about that was so intense?" I asked, curious.

"Well, the main character, her parents and her true love both just died, and I found that kind of sad. I mean, why would the writer do that?" She pondered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good plot twist?" I suggested, she laughed.

"Yea maybe," She added "You know Jerome, for the shallow, pranking, low-life you may be-"

I glared at her and was about to make a comment but she cut me off.

"You're pretty decent to talk too," She finished standing up and grabbing her book. I heard the door open inside, but I just stared at Mara and smiled.

She smiled back.

She smiled the gorgeous smile of perfectly white teeth.

I just kept grinning until I saw Nina and Fabian walking into the room, red faced and giggling a bit, they were also holding hands.. They saw us both.

"Why are you both smiling like that?" Fabian asked.

We both just kept on smiling.

**Yuppidy Duppidy.**

**It sucked didn't it?**

**Criticism is welcomed! Flames…I'd prefer not, but I can't stop you!**

**Review please! **


	3. TheifHairStudent ID

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been REALLY busy!**

**This chapter is going to be set up kind of different from the last two, enjoy!**

**Oh and remember, these drabbles could be set at any time! (Past, Present, Future) I'll most likely tell you when though if need be.**

Xx-Theif-xX

(Set 8 years later, Jara has moved into an apartment together)

"Hey Mara!" Mara heard Jerome call from another room in their apartment.

"Yes Jerome?"

"Have you seen the t-shirts Alfie and I made for our prankster club at school a few years ago?" He questioned and her eyes widened.

She pulled away the neck of her blouse to reveal the grey and red lettered t-shirt.

"Are you sure you still have that? It probably doesn't even fit you anymore!" She called nervously back to him.

"I was going to wear it to the gym with Alfie though, I could have sworn I saw it just the other day!"

"Maybe it went in the wash then. I haven't seen it, now just pick a different shirt and go or you'll be late," She called, hurrying him out of their apartment.

Xx-Hair-xX

(Set sometime in the future after graduation)

"Why won't you behave, stupid hair?" Mara whined at her mirror as she attacked the dark curls on her head again.

She sighed, setting the hairbrush on the table. Her hair would _never_ stay still, making her have the permanent bed-head look.

Then Jerome's hand slid around her waist from behind her, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't brush your hair _too_ much." He complained softly. "I like your hair messy."

So maybe the bed-head look wasn't _so_ bad…

Xx-Student ID-xX

"Ugh y student ID looks horrible!" Mara complained to Jerome as they walked through the halls. She grabbed Jerome's card from his hand.

"Look, how come you can look good and I can't?" She whined and Jerome tried to grab her card from her hand.

"Come on Mara, the photo can't be _that _bad," Jerome said but Mara still refused to give up the ID.

"You'll never be able to look at me again!" She exclaimed overdramatically.

"That's impossible," he said and smiled at her, "you always look beautiful,"

When Mara looked up and smiled, Jerome found the opportunity to grab her card from her hand. He ran down the hall with it.

"JEROME CLARKE GET BACK HERE!" She chased after him, but could not find him. Later after school that day, Jerome came home to Anubis and brought Mara's ID card to her room.

"Jerome, WHAT did you do with my ID?" She questioned him threateningly.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" he smiled his sly smile of his with a gleam in his eye that made Mara become suspicious he was hiding something "Oh and Mara by the way. You look absolutely stunning in your photograph.

She couldn't help but blush.

*10 years later*

Mara was folding and putting away clothes while her husband was on his way home from work. She opened his sock drawer and found a picture face down in the bottom of the drawer. She picked it up and recognized the photo immediately.

She heard the front door open.

"Mara?" A voice called out.

"I'm in here!" Mara cried out as Jerome entered their bedroom. He saw the photograph in her hand and she saw his cheeks take on a red taint.

"Jerome, why do you have a photo of my student ID in your sock drawer?"

"I couldn't help it; you were just…too beautiful,"

So she threw back her head, laughed and then proceeded to kiss her amazing husband.

**So let me know which you like better. The long intricate, detailed drabbles or the short sweet and to the point ones. I'll probably only stick with one I just wanted to experiment here. Review!**


	4. SleepHospitalsFriendsCliche

**Bon Jour! So I realize I haven't updated this in a while, and I've been focusing on reading and calculating points for my Ultimate Challenge (If you're interested, check it out!) and I'm working on the next chapter of 'Unlocking the Past' (Check that one out too maybe? Trust me, it's gonna start getting super good ;) but It's 12:45 and I just wanted to write something different… So I came back to this!**

**So here's some more drabbles! I decided to do several short drabbles in one chapter instead of one long one. If I ever get inspiration for a long ne trust me I'll write it. You guys should send in drabble ideas so I have some fan participation (Basically, if you review you could be like 'Do a drabble titled Umbrella' and I'll write a drabble titled Umbrella. That simple ;) **

**And remember, the drabbles are totally short, sweet and to the point! And they have nothing to do with one another, just completely random!**

**Anyways, ONTO THE JARA!**

_**Sleep**_

Tossing and turning, Jerome sat up, rubbing his eyes. He hated nights like this, when he just couldn't get comfortable. He looked over to where Mara was sleeping soundly, obviously not having the same problem he was having.

Mara sighed in her sleep, rolling over to face where Jerome was gazing at her sleeping form. She was missing the usual crease between her eyebrows that showed she was deep in thought.

Her hair was curled wildly around her, and even though he knew she preferred her hair to be controlled, he actually liked the look.

Note to self: stay up to watch Mara sleep more often.

_**Hospitals**_

Jerome was crying. Jerome Clarke, crying. He hadn't cried for ages. But now, he was letting it all go, sobbing into his hands.

The reason?

Jerome Clarke was in a hospital. He was waiting for Mara Jeffrey, the love of his life, to come out of surgery.

It wasn't minor surgery, like dealing with a bad splinter or something. It was major. She had been a car crash, after all.

With Jerome at the wheel, who had barely got a scratch.

This fact made him cry even harder.

_**Friends**_

From the very start, they'd had strong relationship. Albeit, it hadn't been very friendly at the very, _very_ start, but it gradually got better.

She had always been the annoying smart-ass, and he had always been the spontaneous jokester.

But then she was a sweet, brainy friend, and then he was a cute, caring friend.

And then she was a beautiful girlfriend, and he was a sweet and (don't let him hear this, even though it's true; it might inflate that ego which happens to be the only thing bigger than the mop of hair on his head) a mighty fine boyfriend.

But through it all, they'd always had each other, whether he was needed for a warm hug, or she was needed for some comforting logic.

_**Cliché **_

"Yuck. Why do they have to make out in the middle of the street, in the pouring rain?" He asked, clearly disgusted by the scene on the television screen.

Mara rolled her eyes at him. "It's a Hollywood movie, Jerome, they're getting paid to do it. Now shut up and let me watch the rest of the movie."

Silence.

"Why don't they just go inside? It would probably be warmer." He muttered cynically.

"Because."

"Because… Why?"

"Because if you don't shut up now, I will lock you outside, in the pouring rain, and then I will kiss you, and _then_ you will get the whole romantic side of it, okay?" She threatened.

Silence.

"To be honest, I don't really see that situation as a punishment…"

**FIN**

**Okay guys…so yea submit your ideas to me! You could literally review with one word. Or you could do like a word with a description of what you think should happen. Like going back to my Umbrella example…**

"**Umbrella- Jerome gets stuck outside in the rain while waiting to pick Poppy up from her Piano Lessons. Mara approaches with an umbrella"**

**And BAM I can take it from that point. Or you could just give me a word and I'll see what I can do with it!**

So I hope you guys liked this…Should I do the same thing for Fabina? Hmmm, I wonder…Maybe! We'll see…

Review! SEND IN THOSE IDEAS GUYS!


End file.
